1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air car capable of flying above the surface of the ground and, more particularly, to an air car capable of flying above the ground at a height greater than the ground-effect distance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existence of heavier-than-air vehicles capable of flying in the air is, of course, well known. Such vehicles include conventional airplanes with wings, helicopters and the like, and ground-effect vehicles. The prior art does not disclose an air car of the type disclosed herein capable of flying at substantial distances above the ground and controllable in a manner set forth below.